Oscar
Oscar '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Oscar is not good, having a skill of 83. He plays with Miyu or Shinnosuke. In Baseball, he's not very good and his team members are Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, and Kentaro. Oscar 'plays on the Baseball teams of Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren and Lucía. In Boxing, he is not very good with a skill level of around 360. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, his skill levels rise a lot. In Swordplay, he is good with a skill of 926+, and you fight against him in the afternoon. In Table Tennis, '''Oscar '''is decent, but a little lower, with a level of 716-720. In Basketball, he is in Pro Class, with a level of 1106+. His teammates are Ian and Emma. He is average at Cycling, coming 62nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party '''Oscar '''is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * He is one of many characters who isn't very good in Wii Sports but is very good in Wii Sports Resort. * In Wii Music, his name is Archibald * His Japanese name is Osuka. * His Wii Music name in Japanese is Akibarudo. * You earn his badge by making 250 edits on CPU articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by adding 250 pictures to articles. Gallery OscarDACotQR-0.JPG|QR Code for Oscar, as seen in the portrait. 14- Oscar's Team.jpg|Oscar's Baseball Team 2018-01-13 (33).png|Oscar in Swordplay Duel Miis 1 (Wii Party).jpeg|'Oscar in Wii Party with Cole and Takashi oscar wp.jpeg|A Wii Party artwork oscar cowbell.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork, with him as Archibald 2018-02-07 (35).png|Oscar in Baseball 2018-02-09 (28).png|Oscar in Boxing 20180210_072659.jpg|Oscar in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_073406.jpg|Oscar and his teammates Ian and Emma in Basketball IMG_0170.JPG|Oscar in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (17).png|Oscar doubling up with Shinnosuke in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (33).png|Oscar doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Oscar with Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, and David. IMG 0570.jpg|Oscar in Swap Meet with Megan, Daisuke, Luca, Lucia, and Yoko 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Oscar as a rival in Swordplay Showdown OscarDACot-0.JPG Oscar Wii U.JPG Oscar.jpg Oscar's Head.png Badge-12-6.png|Oscar's Badge IMG_0540.JPG|Oscar playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0696.JPG|Oscar swordfighting at Dusk Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_4.17.37_PM.png|Oscar in Table Tennis 2018-08-28 (74).png|Oscar (right). in Cycling Oscar in Bowling.png 2018-10-07 (4).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Oscar, Hiromi, and Cole participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Basketball Pros Category:5 Letters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Teenagers